This project is directed toward the establishment of a Specialized Cancer Research and Training Center at the Medical University of South Carolina. The Center would emphasize basic and clinical research in the following program areas: Cancer of the Breast and Cancer of the Colon; Environmental Carcinogenesis; Esophagus; Gynecology; Pediatric Chemotherapy: Patient Rehabilitation. The objectives for this project in the coming year are to define individual program goals in each area and to determine manpower, space and equipment requirements. A Letter of Intent to apply for a Core Grant will be submitted in early spring. The actual request will be submitted upon completion of the planning phase.